My NaurHina story
by kimmibers
Summary: <html><head></head>Hey ppl this is my 1st NaruHina story and my 1st post i hope you like it so far, more chapters to come. This is a NaurHina story based after the forth ninja war. How Hinata overcomes her grief over Neji with the help of her friends. Not only that but its how Naruto finally see's the girl who has seen him through out everything. Pls review :)</html>
1. Chapter 1

Untitled atm

**Hinata **

It had been a long 2 months since the ending of the forth ninja war, all the allied force had pulled together and helped to care for each others fallen comrade and treated their bodies with respect they deserved. The wounded were treated and alliances were formed, there was no longer separation and bitterness between the 5 nations, they were one shinobi force. After all the survivors had been treated the forces were free to return their villages.

In the village of Konohakakure or Konoha for short, was Hinata Hyuga after returning from the the war Hinata was changed and she believed for good. She was still quiet, but no longer because she was shy, she was quiet because she had lost her cousin Neji, whom she considered a brother. Each day she had gotten up, dressed herself, made breakfast for her family, trained as hard as she could and tried her hardest not to think about the loss. But the harder she tried to shut it out the more she thought about him. Neji's body had yet to return from the facility the allied force had set up to verify each shinobi and their village. So Hinata could not even say her goodbye.

Hinata had gotten up the same as the day before, in a daze she had done her usual morning routine, but now she found herself wondering what was next? She was sat on a bench watching the people of Konoha live their lives like nothing had happened, how she envied them. She had to remind herself though she was not the only one suffering the loss of Neji, Tenten Neji's team mate and secret girlfriend was just as heartbroken as Hinata. She had yet to be seen around the village, so Hinata had been making her food each night, she had taken over a meal and knocked on Tenten's door, and each night no one would answer. Hinata would have been worried but she knew Tenten was eating the food as she would wait in the shadows of an alley opposite and watch Tenten open the door and take the food.

Hinata had been looking at the ground most of the day and hadn't noticed that it was now mid afternoon and her family would be waiting for her to make their dinner. Getting up she made her way back the Hyuga compound. She walked through the wooden gates feeling even more alone than ever, there were so many memories of her and Neji growing up here, training together and talking through out the night once everyone had gone to bed. Hinata stopped in her tracks, _I cant stay here _she thought to herself, '_without Neji this is no longer my home. He was the only one who would talk to me'_. Hinata turned around and walked back out, the way she came. Her family probably wont even notice she wasn't there anyway. With no where to go she wondered the streets of Konoha wondering what to do. She needed something to cheer her up, _anything_ she thought..._Flowers_, yes flowers always cheered her up. She made her way to Ino Yamanaka's flower shop. As she walked in the door the shop bell rang happily, Hinata instantly smiled as the smell of the flowers hit her,

"Hinata!" Ino shouted, she ran at her from behind the counter and wrapped her in to a hug, Hinata was shocked, she got along with Ino but they weren't really close. She didn't care though this was the first time that anyone had acknowledged her in the village since her return one month ago.

"How are you?" Ino asked, pulling away from Hinata.

"Um...I am better now I am home" she replied looking at the floor.

"You look like you could do with some cheering up, how about a girls night this weekend? I think we all need it?" Hinata was so busy looking at the flowers and favouring each smell she hadn't been listening, she turned around to see Ino looking at her like she was waiting for her to answer, Hinata stood straight and scratched the back of her head looking a bit sheepish,

"ummm... yeah" she said trying her hardest to act like she knew what she said yes to. Whatever she had said yes to Ino seemed very excited about it judging by her reaction. She was clapping, jumping up and down and promising it was gonna be great.

"You know, you look just like Naruto when you do that" Ino pointed out with a giggle. At the mention of his name Hinata instantly went red in the face. She quickly turned around and grabbed 2 white lilies. After paying Ino, Hinata walked in the direction of the cemetery. _What had she just said yes to?_ She thought, What ever it was she had no doubt she was going to regret it later.

At the cemetery Hinata walked over to the monument Konoha had built for all fallen shinobi, she got on her knees and sent a silent prayer to all the shinobi who had lost their lives in the wars and sent a prayer to Neji. After some time she lay 1 of the white lilies down on the monument and walked to her next destination, her mother's grave.

**Naruto**

Naruto Uzumaki had finally returned to Konoha village with Sasuke Uchiha. It took some convincing but he wanted Sasuke to able to live a 'normal' life within the village. Sasuke had come back to a warm welcome off Sakura Haruno, their former team mate, Sasuke had pushed her off him claiming she was so 'damn annoying' when she ran up to hug him, but not before Naruto had noticed Sasuke had closed his eyes and went to hug her back. The rest of the village however had yet to acknowledge him. Naruto knew this would take time but as long as he stood by his friend he knew the village would not do anything...yet.

Upon their return they had learned that Sasuke now owned the whole of the Uchiha district, as he was the only living relative of all the Uchiha clan. They had also learnt that Hokage Tsunade had commissioned a monument in honour of Sasuke's older brother Itachi. It was now known how much Itachi had done for his village, to keep the peace and prevent a civil war he had killed the whole of the Uchiha clan, but his younger brother, and had even joined the Atatuski to relay information of their whereabouts to the village. Itachi was now seen as a hero rather than a traitor.

So that's where Naruto and Sasuke were heading, to see the monument for Itachi. Sasuke in his usual silence and Naruto talking away about how great it was to be back.

"Naruto, has anyone ever told you how annoying you are" Sasuke said, breaking his silence. Naruto just smiled,

"Haha, funny you say the same thing to Sakura, but I don't think you find her annoying at all" Sasuke just looked at Naruto like he was unimpressed by the response. "Oh come on" Naruto went all, "I saw you go to hug her back". Sasuke and Naruto walked to the monument teasing each other the whole way. As they walked up to the monument for Itachi Naruto pulled back giving Sasuke space. He looked around the cemetery, _'there will be more graves here soon'_ he thought to himself, '_and_ _Neji's_'. It was then he noticed her, her dark blue hair which was down to her waist, her purple and cream zip up jacket and her navy blue cut of pants. He noticed she was talking to the grave she was at, she was upset he could tell from here, and she held a single white lilly.

"You should go talk to her" Sasuke prompted.

"What do you say to the girl who saved your life? Who's prepared to die for you? Who lost their cousin because of me? And who made me believe again?"

"Hello, would be a start" Sasuke replied. Naruto smiled at his friends response, mainly because he had actually told a joke. "Go and talk to her already I'm only gonna go home". Naruto took a deep breath, and walked in Hinata Hyuga's direction


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata**

She hardly came to her mothers grave, her father wouldn't allow, it he missed her so much, But she needed this, she had been holding onto so much lately she needed to let go. She 'talked' to her mother about the war, about Neji, her friends and Naruto. She told her how much she missed her, missed her fun loving father and told her how Hanabi was doing at the academy. She heard a noise behind her and looked over her shoulder. Naruto stood there looking at her, she knew she looked like a deer caught in the headlights but she had no idea why he was here.

"Hi Hinata-Chan" he looked embarrassed, she noticed.

"Welcome back Naruto-Kun" She finally got out.

"H-How are you?" Naruto stammered. Hinata smiled at him, but she knew she wasn't fooling him.

"I'm...I'm" she tried to lie, but she couldn't, she couldn't lie to Naruto no matter how much she tried. Finally letting go, she began to cry. Naruto ran to her side.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I just..." he knelt down on the ground next to her and embraced her. He didn't know what else to do, she was visibly heart broken and shell of her old self. "Hinata don't cry, I hate seeing you cry" He absent-mindedly began to run his finger up and down her back, comforting her anyway he could.

After what felt like an hour Hinata had finally stopped crying, she noticed not only was she in Naruto's arms she was now sat on his lap and had her head on his chest. She looked up in to his blue eyes and saw him smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun I just.." Naruto didn't let her finish he pressed a finger to her lips, she noticed how his eyes lingered on her lips.

"Don't say sorry Hinata, you never have to say sorry to me" He stood up and let her lay the white lilly in front of her mothers grave,

"Come on" he said grabbing hold of the hand and pulling her up, "Let's go see the best view in the village". Hinata looked at her hand, he hadn't let go, she hoped he would never let go, she smiled up at him and nodded. Naruto guided them up the Hokage monument then they climbed so they were sat on Minato Uzumaki's head. Minato being Naruto's father and fourth Hokage. They both sat there with their legs dangling over the edge. Hinata lay back looking at the clouds feeling content for the first time since returning. Naruto did the same and smiled at Hinata.

"You seem happier" He noticed. Hinata looked over at him smiling at her and couldn't help but smile back. She had woken up this morning feeling lost, now she was feeling like she could get back to being herself again, but she knew she still wasn't ready to go back to the Hyuga compound.

"Naruto?" She asked, more like a question.

"mmm" He said, smiling feeling the start of the evening sun on his face.

"I'd like to thank you for today, for being there for me". Naruto chuckled at her, "It's nothing compared to what you have done for me." Hinata blushed remembering how she had stood in front of Pein and declared her love for Naruto. "Yes well, I want to thank you, I wonna make you a welcome home meal" She smiled. Naruto turned and lent on his elbow to look at her, a massive smile on his face,

"Haha really?" Hinata laughed and nodded her head. Truth be told Naruto wasn't looking forward to returning to his apartment, he hated walking in to no one there, no one to shout hello to, no one to hug him, it was just quiet and empty, everything Naruto hated. "Sure, lets do it." Naruto stood up and grabbed hold of Hinata's hand helping her to her feet.

"Race you to the grocery store" She shouted over her shoulder. Naruto and Hinata laughed at each other as they raced down the monument and through the streets of Konoha to their destination.

**Naruto**

Naruto was laughing at Hinata, she was stood outside the grocery store waiting him, she had most definitely beaten him.

"You only won coz everyone kept making me stop to ask for my autograph" He pointed out. Hinata began to laugh and walked in to the store.

"Come on spoil sport." Naruto ran to catch up with her and went to take the basket out of her hand. As he held the handle he brushed Hinata's hand and noticed how she blushed then she looked away.

"What's for dinner then Hinata-Chan?" Hinata laughed sensing he was getting hungry.

"You'll see." She replied and walked on. She walked around the store picking up things every now and again and placing them in the basket in Naruto's hand. Each time he would smile at her and she would smile back. Hinata paid for the grocery's much to Naruto's dislike, and they made there way to Naruto's apartment. _I hope I left it tidy, _he suddenly thought.

"Hinata-Chan can you just wait outside for 5 minutes?" Hinata laughed and agreed. He quickly opened the door and switched on the lights. There was dust on every surface and clothes scattered about in the living room from packing before the war. He quickly grabbed hold of his clothes and threw them in his room closing the door behind him. Then ran to his small kitchen, grabbed a cloth and went around all the surfaces to get rid of the dust.

"Naruto? Can I come in now?" Naruto, looked around his apartment, it looked better than before at least. He opened the door and noticed he still had the cloth in his hand, he quickly shoved it in his back pocket and noticed Hinata laughing at him. "You have some dust on your nose" she pointed out. She walked in and immediately got to work. Naruto didn't know what to do he had never really had anyone make dinner for him before.

"Umm Hinata? Can I do anything?" Hinata smiled at up at him and answered "Why don't you go for a shower and get settled, you've been away from home a long time". Naruto had to agree, it would be great to have a warm shower again, while on his way back with Sasuke they had stopped only to bathe in rivers. After agreeing with Hinata he walked into his room and grabbed a clean towel and went for a shower. The hot water felt amazing he savoured the feeling of the water flowing down his body, and wow now even soap was a luxury. After about an hour Naruto stepped out, dried himself off and changed into some clean clothes. He wore his tight black t-shirt and cream pants, he tried hard to style his hair but somehow it always stayed the same. He walked out of the bathroom to his apartment absolutely spotless. Hinata had not only made him a meal she had tidied his whole apartment and had even started his washing for him.

"Hinata, you didn't have to do all this." He motioned with his hands the apartment.

"Oh I know." she said looking over the stove, "It didn't take me long Naruto-Kun, and I wanted you to feel at home" she smiled at him then went back to looking at her pan on the stove. Naruto sat down at the table in the kitchen watching Hinata prepare their meal in awe. The silence between them wasn't awkward at all, in fact Naruto enjoyed watching her work, he noticed she would put more ingredients into her pot and would keep running her finger through the top of her hair to keep her hair out of her face, then she would talk to herself saying if what ever was in the pot needed anything else or if it tasted just right.

"Hinata-Chan wont your family be wondering where you are?" Hinata stopped to look around at him.

"I wont be missed." She replied. Naruto couldn't help think was more to this than she was letting on.

"What do you mean? You wont be missed?" He was letting her off that easily. Still seeing to the meal Hinata answered,

"My father has always seen me as a failure, so my little sister Hanabi has always been his favourite. She was stronger than me, but I believe she's not any more, not that my father would of noticed. So my father won't notice I'm gone". Naruto sat at the table in shock, he knew the Hyuga clan had it's difficulties, but to shun one sibling and love another? Not that he doubted Hinata, it was just that he could never imagine a parent doing that. Even his own parents who had died when he was born, had still managed to put him first.

"Well if you like I have a spare room" He blurted out. He hated the idea of Hinata feeling alone, he knew that feeling well and hated every minute of it. Hinata just giggled thinking he was joking. "Hinata I'm serious!" he said standing up, and turning her around to look at him. "I have a spare room with your name all over it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers :)**

**I hope you don't mind my little message! I just wanted to say thank you for choosing my story to read I completely appreciate it! Also I have tried to take your reviews into account. Hopefully this chapter has no spelling mistakes and grammar isn't to bad lol! But if you do spot any feel free to point them out so i can change them. **

**There is also something I would just like to get off my chest, I don't know if anyone has seen my last review off...what can only be described as an arse hole! (Forgive the language it was most definitely required!) People telling that NaruHina is never gonna happen makes me wonna write this story even more! And in my opinion the only relationships in Naruto that will only make sense is NarutoXHinata and SasukeXSakura! I hope you guys feel the same :) Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this long chapter XD oh and when character's are _talking like this it means they are talking to themselves in their head _ :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

_He wasn't joking_ she realised. She looked in his eyes and saw the determination in them.

"Naruto I cant just stay here." She said, "I would feel out of place, I cant just stay here without paying rent or anything."

"Well..." he thought, "How about you make our meals? That way your not staying for free, if it makes you feel better." Hinata thought about it, she liked the idea, in fact she loved the idea. She was already making meals for her family, as long as she made enough for them and Tenten she would be OK. She smiled up at him and agreed.

"Great, come on I'll show you your room." He said with a big smile on his face. He took hold of her hand and walked her around the kitchen counter, in to the lounge and down the corridor,

"Here's my room." He opened the door on the right a little, she spotted it was a bit of a mess and smiled, _typical Naruto. _He then showed her the bathroom which was just opposite Naruto's room. It was a normal bath room with a separate shower and bath it looked reasonably tidy. Then he led her to what now would be her room, she noticed it was next to Naruto's. It was a reasonable size with a single bed and a dresser, a mirror hung on the back of the door and there was lamp on the bedside table.

"Its a bit simple." Naruto started.

"I love it." Hinata said turning round to look at him, and she actually did. "Do you mind if I phone Hanabi so I can meet her in a bit and get some other clothes?" she asked.

"No call her, I didn't even think about that" he replied, looking a bit sheepish, "Does she know where I live? I mean we live?" Hinata smiled up at Naruto _we live_, she loved the sound of that, then a thought occurred to her, _what would her father think? He may not like me but he would be even more displeased finding out I was living with a boy before marriage_, that thought had her blushing and looking to the floor.

"Actually I'll get her to meet me East district." _That's where Tenten lives might as well kill 2 birds with one stone_ she thought.

"OK well do you want me to come with you?"

"I'll be OK thank you Naruto-Kun." Naruto walked out of her room while she phoned Hanabi.

After organising with Hanabi to meet her in the east district in an hour she walked out and went back to the kitchen. In the time she had been out, the ramen was now ready so she called Naruto to the table. He ran from his room and sat at the table.

"It smells amazing Hinata-chan." She smiled at him as she dished up the ramen and took it over to him. She had already dished up a portion for Tenten and her family so Naruto could help himself to as many serving as he liked. She watched him as he literally devoured his food. This is why she loved Naruto; he was enthusiastic about everything, he always saw a way out of a hopeless situation, believed in himself through out everything, he would never give up, and of course he was hot! Hinata was now blushing a lot she could feel her cheeks burning up.

"Hinata, what is going on in that brain of yours." He laughed. _Oh gosh can he read my mind? Maybe he had a new technique given to him by the sage of the 6 paths? _Nauto laughed.

"You should see your face Hinata-Chan, don't worry I cant read your mind, but maybe one day." Hinata laughed it off and quickly took her plate over to the sink for to wash later.

"I'm gonna go meet Hanabi, help yourself to as many servings as you like."

"Thanks Hinata-Chan, I'm gonna get into bed soon so I'll leave the door unlocked and tomorrow we'll go and get you your own key." Naruto smiled at her as she shut the door. Hinata was smiling the whole way to the east district.

Hanabi was stood outside the alley Hinata would watch Tenten from. She was looking rather angry, just like their father, Hiashi Hyuga. Hinata smiled at her little sister.

"Where've you been?" She said running up to her big sister.

"Just been with my friends." _I'm not lieing right?_ she thought to herself,_ I have, Ino and Sasuke... well techniqally he wasn't a friend but who's counting right? And Naruto _Hinata couldn't help but smile.

"uh-huh." Hanabi wasn't falling for it, she knew something.

"What?" Hinata asked trying to be all innocent.

"Why do you need clothes? Where are you staying? How long for?" Hinata laughed, her sister had never cared for her whereabouts before.

"I'm staying at a friends." She brushed off her sisters questions and grabbed hold of the bag Hanabi had on the floor next to her. She thanked her sister and gave her the ramen for her families dinner. Hinata walked off thinking that was the end of their conversation, when she felt her little sister run up behind her and wrap her arms around Hinata's waist.

"You know I cant stop dad from finding out where your staying, but I will protect you as much as I can. I want my older sister back. Since you've been back from the war its like your a ghost and now Naruto is back it's like you are too. I cant promise anything, but I will do everything I can." Hinata was shocked, her sister had never protected her let alone hugged her. She turned to hug her back but Hanabi was already running back to the compound. Hinata then walked to Tenten's door, knocked on and waited in the street light to watch the door open. When Tenten opened the door, she saw Hianta straight away, she waved and smiled at Tenten then walked back to Naruto's apartment. _Home. _

Hinata walked in to a quite apartment, _Naruto must be in bed_. She locked the door behind her, switched off the lights and walked into her room. Opened the bag of clothes off Hanabi and... _OH MY GOD_ Hinata looked at the clothes her 'darling' little sister had picked out. Eyes wide she lifted up her pyjamas, her cream silk pyjamas. Strappy cami and shorts with small lavender flowers on them. The cami top came rather low and showed off Hinatas assets, luckily the cami had lace in the middle to hide at least some of her cleavage. The shorts however were definitely short shorts, they were tight fitting and only came to the base of her bottom. Hinata groaned, _why did I trust her? _Having no other choice Hinata changed into her pyjamas _I dread to think what other clothes are in there, _she thought looking over at the still full bag_. _Hinata lay awake in bed thinking over her day. This was the time of day Hinata dreaded, see this was the problem, since Neji had gone Hinata had trouble sleeping some nights. She sometimes had flashbacks of the battle field, seeing Neji die for her, Naruto's heart stop beating and feeling helpless to watch as the men she loved most die in front of her eyes. Not only that, but the aftermath too, picking up corpses and carrying them to the designated place, hearing people around her breakdown and cry over their comrades body. Now she woke up in floods of tears finding it hard to calm down and would even wake up screaming. Hinata had had to keep her grief in, she was an Hyuga she must be strong, so her father had informed her. She hoped she could sleep tonight.

**Naruto**

After Hinata had left the apartment Naruto noticed how quiet it was now without her. It was like she made this apartment his home. Without her it was just walls and a roof. He had to keep busy so he wouldn't run after her, like he was dying to. After finishing 3 helpings of reman, Naruto decided to clean the dishes and sort out the washing Hinata had already started. After doing that he looked at the time. Only half an hour since Hinata had left _What? Why is time going so slow?_ He walked to his room and got ready for bed then collapsed on his bed, laying his hands behind his head. He thought about everything that had happened since his the start of the war, and finally fell asleep.

Naruto woke with a start, something was seriously wrong. He could hear crying. It was getting louder when all of a sudden he heard a ear piercing scream. Throwing himself out of bed he ran out of his room and into Hinata's. She was twisting and turning in her bed, almost like she was having a fit. He ran to her bedside.

"Hinata, wake up, your OK. Its just a nightmare." He felt her cheek and could feel the tears pouring down her face. Suddenly Hinata sat bolt up and turned to face Naruto and began to cry uncontrollably. Naruto sat on her bed next to her and looked at her beautiful face that showed so much pain. He knew then and there he would do anything to take away her pain. ANYTHING. He quickly wrapped his arm around her and with his other he held one of her hands.

"It's OK Hinata-Chan I'm here now". He lay down on the bed and brought her down with him. Hinata lay her head on his shoulder and cried into his neck. He felt her tears fall onto his shoulder and each one broke his heart, _I should of come home sooner, _he scolded himself, _she was always there for me and in her time of need I bailed. _He let her cry it out, he knew there was nothing he could really do but let her know he was here for her. He began to play with her hair using his fingers to run through it and run his other hand up and down her arm which was now lay across his chest. Finally Hinata brought her head up and looked at him. She didn't say anything just looked right into his eyes. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Hinata." he whispered into her hair. "Yeah" she whispered back leaning on his shoulder and snuggling into his neck.

"Tell me everything, I need to know, how I can make you better?" He felt her snuggle even more into his neck.

"I miss him." She whispered, "I miss Neji. It's my fault he's gone. He was protecting me and I let him die." Naruto turned on his side to look at her, she was still crying, placing a hand on her cheek he asked her,

"What did you tell me on the battlefield?" she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand even more.

"I told you; that brother Neji said; that you hold more than one life in your hands." She looked up to Naruto and he nodded his head for her to continue. "I'll never let my comrades die, neither those words nor the conviction behind them are lies! Because he was able to successfully store them in his heart, and live them out till the end! Brother Neji did! Its not just you Naruto...We all hold those words and feelings in our hearts. They're what binds our lives together...and makes us comrades. If we all give up and discard those words and feelings, Neji's final act would have been for nothing. And that is when...your comrades truly die! For you are then no longer comrades". Naruto smiled at her and nodded.

"Don't give up and discard those words and feelings Hinata, cos not going back on my word is my ninja way too." He saw her smile and raise her hand to his that was on her cheek. She held on to it and brought it up so she was holding his hand in the air. They both stared at their hands.

"Thank you, Naruto-Kun" He looked into her lavender eyes and linked their fingers together bringing their hands down to rest on his chest. Naruto kissed the top of her head then brought her closer to him. They both fell asleep peacefully.

Naruto woke and started to stroke up Hinata's spine, as he got to the middle he heard her moan then arch her back, which brought her chest right against his. _Holy shit she wearing silk_ he could feel everything the material was like another skin. _Like she's naked_ he gasped as he felt her bring a leg over his hips. _God she feels amazing, _he could feel himself getting hard. He moved his hips back a bit feeling embarrassed. But Hinata suddenly held on to his hips.

"Please don't go Naruto" She pleaded. Naruto looked into her eyes which now suddenly showed fear.

"I will only go if you tell me to Hinata. I just...you know...um needed a bit of...space" _geez this was embarrassing_. Hinata made an 'O' shape with her mouth suddenly realising what he was trying to say then started to giggle.

"It's not funny Hinata." He said laughing along with her, "do you know the effect you have on men in the village?" Hinata shook her head and looked down at his chest, his bare chest.

"You are beautiful Hinata." He whispered, "every guy in the village wants you. You turn heads everywhere you go. It's actually really irritating, makes me wonna punch their lights out" Hinata giggled at that. _Actually the next guy that looks at Hinata like that I will pin them up against the wall and teach them not to look at my Hinata like that again...wait MY Hinata, where did that come from?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't believe it 9 reviews already on my first story XD I hope you enjoy this chapter, oh and if you have ideas on the title of this i would love to hear them Also I'm debating who to pair Ino with Choji or Sai? Anyway here's my next chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

"NARUTOOO!" A very loud voice shouted slamming the door behind them. Naruto and Hinata both looked at her bedroom door and saw in his rush last night it was now wide open. They heard her running up the corridor and run into Naruto's room.

"NARUTOO!" Sakura called again. _She has her own key? _Hinata thought a bit hurt. Sakura then came out of Naruto's room and saw them laying in bed together. Naruto threw his head under the covers and grumbled.

"Um...morning Sakura." Hinata tried breaking the awkwardness of the morning.

"Oh I'm sorry...I'll er...I'll wait in the lounge." Sakura quickly turned and went out of view. Hinata smiled as Naruto popped his head out of the covers.

"Urh what time is it?" he asked her.

"Time to get out of bed I guess." She relied.

"No its too early." He said bringing her back under the covers with him. They laughed as Naruto climbed on top of her, his legs between hers and pinned her down.

"Now you can not escape me Hinata-Chan." He smiled a wicked smile and began to nip and growl at her neck. Hinata was in a fit of giggles, she was trying to escape by arching her back and twisting her hips. Naruto suddenly stopped and looked up into her eyes. His eyes wondered down to her lips.

"Er...Naruto?"

"Oh sorry...sorry." He quickly got up out of her bed and went into the bathroom. _What was that about? _Hinata quickly got out of bed and shut her door to change. She threw on her clothes from yesterday deciding she would have a shower once Naruto had finished in the bathroom. _Best go see what Sakura wants._

Hinata walked into the lounge area and saw Sakura sat on the sofa watching the tv.

"Coffee?" Hinata asked. Sakura turned to look at her and followed her into the kitchen.

"Soooo." Sakura said leaning on the kitchen counter next to Hinata.

"Soooo." Hinata coped. Filling up the kettle.

"You and Naruto huh?"

"Me and Naruto what?" Hinata had never concentrated so hard on taking out 3 cups from the cupboard and filling each of them with coffee.

"Oh come on Hinata, give a girl some details."

"Well...er...you see.." She had no idea what to say, there was nothing to say. They weren't an official couple, they were just room mates.

They heard the bathroom door open and Naruto came in to the kitchen. _Few saved, _she thought.

"Morning Sakura-Chan." He said grabbing one of the coffee's off Hinata and giving her smile. Sitting down at the table he yawned *animé style*.

"Tired Naruto?" She asked looking at Hinata with raised eye brows. Hinata blushed understanding the implication in Sakura's stare.

"What ya doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh well...I wanted to ask you if you'd seen Sasuke today, but as you two love birds have just woken up...I'll leave you to it." She walked to the door not giving either of them the chance to protest. Then, "Oh Hinata, don't forget the girls night is tonight. Ino is inviting everyone." Hinata nodded and watched as her friend leave. _Urh girls night, the last girls night we had they decided they wanted to give me a make over. _

"Sounds like hell." Naruto pointed out. Hinata laughed and had to agree.

After having breakfast and showering Hinata lay some of the clothes on her bed Hanabi had decided to pick out for had picked out Hinata's lavender short shorts, a crop top white strappy vest top,a black full length vest top, a sheer black top that lay on the shoulder and some of her crop of pants. Most of these clothes still had their labels on them Hinata noticed. She must have bought them when Ino and Sakura had persuaded her to go clothes shopping with them. Being a nice day Hinata decided to wear the shorts and the crop top with the black sheer top and her usual cream and purple hoodie. She blow dyed her hair and for a change, _cos changing my clothes isn't enough, _she laughed to herself, she decided to curl the ends of her hair, and then added some minimal make-up. Looking at the finished result in the mirror she actually looked pretty damn good, _maybe a change isn't quite so bad._ Walking out her room she saw Naruto lay out on the sofa flicking through the t.v channels while eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Hey I thought you got lost." He shouted over his shoulder.

"Ha ha no no, just getting ready for the girls night." Naruto turned to Hinata, looked back at the t.v like he hadn't even seen her, then did a double take.

"Jesus Hinata?" He quickly stood up dropping his sandwich doing so. "I mean...just..." Hinata laughed and walked over to the table to grab her handbag. While Naruto stood in the same place trying to put a coherent sentence together.

"Naruto Uzumaki have I rendered you speechless?" She laughed while Naruto just rubbed the back of his neck looking embarrassed.

"Well I mean...you look gorgeous." He walked over to her and held both her hands. "I thought it was a girls night?"

"It is, so no doubt Ino will have us going Shushuya for a few drinks." Naruto groaned.

"Just promise me not to let any guy touch you?"

"Naruto, no guy will look at me when they see what the other girls are wearing." And she walked out of the apartment and began to shut the door, when she thought she heard Naruto grumble.

"I highly doubt that."

Hinata made her way through the busy streets of Konoha, smiling all the way to Ino's house. Hinata was welcomed in straight away by Ino. All the other girls had arrived a little earlier by the looks of things. There was just the four of them; Sakura, Ino, Temari and herself no Tenten she noticed.

"Hi everyone." Hinata shouted over the music now playing. Sakura and Temari were busy discussing something on the sofa. Hinata noticed how animated Sakura was, she seemed to be the one telling some kind of tail. Each girl had a drink of wine in their hands. Ino came in from the kitchen and handed Hinata a glass too.

"Hinata, you look hot." Ino pointed at her attire. "This look suits you. Finally girl, if you got it flaunt it! But your not wearing that tonight." Hinata was by now going very red. "Come on let's catch up on the gossip." The two girls made their way over to join the others when Hinata heard,

"...And they were in bed together." Hinata sighed, _time to face the music._

"Oh my God, your joking." Temari interrupted.

"Who was in bed together?" Ino quickly asked, not being one to miss out on the gossip. Sakura turned to Ino and suddenly noticed Hinata.

"Me and Naruto." Hinata answered for her. Ino quickly turned her head to Hinata and started to cough on her wine.

"Bloody hell Hinata give a girl warning." Ino said after recovering. Hinata drank her wine savouring the taste, she felt like she was going to need this tonight.

"It's not like how you think, he was just comforting me. I've been having bad nightmares some nights, thats all."

"Uh-huh I'm sure he was just comforting you." Temari answered.

"Naruto-kun isn't like that." Hinata felt the need to defend him. "He would never take advantage of me and anyway he was great last night." All the girls were suddenly in a fit of giggles, Hinata looked at them all confused then suddenly realised what she had said, "No...no...I didn't mean..."

"Relax Hinata we all know what you meant." Ino reassured her.

"So why were you at Naruto's last night?" Sakura asked.

"I live with him now." Ino who had just taken another sip of wine nearly spurted it all over Temari.

"Hinata seriously, I need warning for these kind of big statements." Hinata smiled then began to explain about the day before. Upon mentioning how much she missed Neji, Ino went all silent and distant. Hinata reached out a hand to her friend. Ino looked up at her, she was on the verge of tears Hinata could see, so she quickly gave her a hug. _Poor Ino, I lost my cousin and but she lost her father. _Ino quickly wiped away her tears and jumped up from the couch.

"OK ladies this is the plan. First we go up stairs and get ready for a night out on the town. Second we have the best night **ever!**" Hinata looked down at what she was wearing she didn't realise she had to dress up. "Don't worry Hinata you can borrow some of my clothes." Hinata knew that was supposed to comfort her, but wearing Ino's clothes scared her. Ino was very confident in her body. Hinata on the other hand wasn't, not that she thought herself as fat or anything. Ino grabbed hold of her wrist and brought her upstairs into her room, where Sakura and Temari were already changing. Ino dragged her to her closet and threw the doors open. Hinata sat on the bed drinking her wine looking amazed at all the clothes Ino had. There were clothes everywhere even two items of clothes on some hangers. Ino turned and faced Hinata, then back to closet, _keep drinking I'm gonna need this tonight a bit of Dutch courage won't hurt._

"A-ha!" Ino shouted, "This will be perfect for you Hinata." Ino walked over with a very small dress in the hands. Hinata gulped the last of the wine fast. Hinata took the dress out of her hands and started to undress.

"What? No fighting, no protest?" Ino asked.

"Ino I've been shopping with you many times I've learnt to just give in. I know when I'm gonna loose a battle." Ino laughed and turned back to her closet.

"Good cos your wearing these too." Ino threw over some very high black ankle boots. Hinata's eyes were now very wide. _Oh God if I don't die of embarrassment tonight I'll die breaking my neck_, she thought to herself. Hinata quickly put on the dress and heels. Then looked in the mirror. _Wow is that me? _Hinata looked over the dress, she had to admit she looked pretty sexy. The dress was a classic black dress, with spaghetti straps and a tight fitting V neck that emphasized her bosom. It then clung to her curves in all the right places and came to end mid-thigh. The back of the dress only came up to just above her lower back. Then the spaghetti straps came up from there. Hinata had kept her bra on, Ino said it was black lace so it looked sexy. Hinata felt confident for the first time. The black heeled ankled boots gave the dress an edge. Ino came over and put her arm around her shoulder. Ino was now changed too and looked just as sexy in a purple halter neck dress and kitten heels.

"You look amazing." Ino said while doing up the little zip at the back she couldn't reach. "You have to go back to Naruto's dressed like that, his eyes will pop out of his head." Hinata laughed and shook her head.

"Yes! You have to do that, we pass the apartment anyway." Hinata looked at Sakura like she had lost her mind. She noticed all four girls were dressed and ready to go out.

"Come on Hinata." Sakura pleaded. "Sasuke might be there and I want him to see me looking sexy." Hinata nodded, never one to let a friend down. Sakura jumped in delight, Temari just rolled her eyes and Ino just smiled at Hinata in the mirror. Ino had long given up on Sasuke, she knew if he would be with anyone it was Sakura. The girls then grabbed their coats, Ino handed Hinata a cropped leather jacket.

"Theres no way I'd let you ruin that outfit with that God awful hoodie." She said throwing Hinata's hoodie on her bed.

**Naruto**

After Hinata had left the apartment Naruto didn't know what to do with himself. He was pacing the floor of his apartment having inner argument with himself, _do I follow her? No no shes a Shinobi she can take care of herself. But what happens if another guy tries it on with her? Hinatas not like that, she wouldn't kiss some random guy...right? _Naruto quickly grabbed his phone he needed his friends to distract him.

"Ello?" Sasuke answered.

"Fancy coming over? Its an emergency."

"Is this an actual emergency or just..." Naruto interrupted,

"Just get your Uchiha butt over here now!" He quickly hung up before Sasuke could protest. He then called Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru and Sai. All had agreed to come round. Naruto paced his apartment still debating what the hell he was going to do. Half an hour later the door bell rang, Naruto threw the door open to see all his friends.

"I brought beers." Kiba walked in carrying a box of beers with Akamaru closely following behind with another box of beers. Choji followed with snacks the others walked in too leaving Sasuke last.

"This was your emergency?" He asked unimpressed. Naruto quickly shut the door.

"No I just needed some distraction."

"From what?"

The guys were making themselves comfortable in Naruto's lounge area. Changing the channel on the t.v and each popping open a bottle of beer.

"Oi you two just standing there or you gonna join us?" Choji shouted over interrupting their conversation. Naruto and Sasuke made their way over and joined in.

Naruto was having fun with his friends. _Definitely a great distraction! _All his friends were all having a great time too_. _The drinks were flowing and everyone was getting a long, even Sasuke was caught laughing. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it its probably the pizza." Naruto shouted over the noise. He opened the door to four girls. He only noticed one in particular. Hinata was stood right at the front. His eyes wondered down her body and up again, _holy fuck!_ To say his jaw dropped to the floor is an understatement.

"Told you." Ino whispered. Hinata blushed under his stare.

"Can I just come in and grab a few things Naruto-Kun?" Naruto quickly moved away from the door. All four girls walked in and the room suddenly went silent. Naruto watched Hinata walk through to the lounge.

"Hello, anybody home?" Sakura was waving a hand in front of his face. Naruto shut his mouth but didn't take his eyes of Hinata. At the same time he heard Kiba shout.

"Hinata where you going?" Hinata turned and suddenly embarrassed;

"To my room." She said pointing over her shoulder. Kiba and Shino looked from Hinata to Naruto, Choji started to chock on his crisps, Sai was patting him on his back, Shikamaru looked board by the interruption and Sasuke was watching the four girls as they walked to Hinata's room.

"She has her own room." Naruto said breaking the silence, feeling the need to clarify the fact. Naruto walked to the sofa area and downed a bottle of beer. _Jesus the first outfit was bad enough, but what shes wearing now I'm gonna have to find a way to go out and just happen to bump in to them. _

"I see why you needed the distraction." Sasuke said looking at him knowingly.

"Sit down and spill Uzumaki." Kiba, dragged him down on the sofa. Naruto explained how Hinata had come to live with him. He didn't mention about her nightmare he thought if she wanted her team mates to know, they would of known by now. Plus he wanted to keep it between them. The door to Hinata's room opened again and Naruto quickly stood and ran to Hinata.

"Oh he's got it bad." Kiba smirked and the whole group laughed.

"Where you going?" He asked Hinata. Ignoring Kiba. Sakura, Temari and Ino walked passed them and sat down at the sofa area and helped themselves to a beer too wanting to give Hinata and Naruto some privacy. Naruto took hold of her hand and led her into his room. Kiba was wolf whistling and laughed when Naruto gave him the middle finger before shutting his door.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked sounding unsure of herself. He didn't know why he brought her in here, he just knew he couldn't let her go out looking like that without her knowing the effect she was going to have on the male population, and he couldn't say it with Kiba there listening in. He looked her up and down. She looked incredible, she could of turned a gay guy straight.

Naruto? I need to go the girls are waiting for me." She moved to head out the door.

"No, wait!" He quickly grabbed a hold of her wrist. "I just...I wanted to be the first guy to tell you tonight you look...you look stunning." Hinata smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun." He watched as she walked out of his room, and a minute later he heard the girls shout their goodbyes and left the apartment. _I need a cold shower! Tonight is gonna be a looong night._

After all the guys had finally gone home, Naruto lay in bed feeling anxious. It was now just past midnight and Hinata still hadn't returned home. _Shall I go search for her? What if shes hurt? What if she bring another guy back? _That thought had him enraged. Mind made up he got out of bed and went to grab a top, when he heard the front door open and Hinata laughing goodnight to Ino. _Thank God shes not brought another guy back, _he sighed in relief. She walked pasted his door and heard as she closed the door to her room. He got back into bed feeling a lot more relaxed than before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :) So here's my next chapter I hope you enjoy it ;) Let me know what you think :) xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata <strong>

The girls had kept to themselves all night. And had sat in a booth in Shushuya. They were having a great time laughing at Naruto's reaction and talking about their love lives and their lives since returning from the war. Each time Hinata went to get a round of drinks she would hear wolf whistles, some guys even went so far to try and speak to her. Guys were buying her drinks left, right and center, that she hadn't known what to do with them all, but share them out with her friends. She didn't want to give these men any false hope, she knew there was only one guy she could see herself with and he sat in his apartment with his friends. She smiled to herself when she remembered Naruto telling her she looked stunning and when she had told Ino she had squealed in delight. _I can't believe I kissed him, _she smiled to herself, _so what it was only on the cheek its a start. _

"I think its time I called it a night."

"Its only 11:30 Temari don't be such a lightweight." Sakura grumbled.

"Yes well I have work in the morning unlike you three." And with that she downed her drink, said her goodbyes and left.

"It is pretty late." Hinata noticed.

They looked around the bar noticing it was now getting pretty quiet, apart from a few men that either looked really drunk or were eyeing each of the girls up. Feeling a bit awkward Hinata shifted in her seat as one of the men came over.

"You look good enough to eat." He had and sat himself next to Hinata and placed an arm over the back of the booth, she quickly moved away.

"Shes not interested slim ball." Sakura argued.

"I'm sure your delightful friend can talk for herself."

"I'm sorry, but I...I already have a boyfriend." Hinata looked at the table.

"Yeah and it's Naruto Uzumaki." Ino said. The man eyes grew wide with recognition, "yeah, he's just the guy that saved the world. So you have no chance Mr." Ino continued.

"Well you tell him from me hes the luckiest guy in Konoha." They left after that. Saying their goodbyes to Sakura, Ino and Hinata walked in the same direction.

"Ino, why did you tell that guy Naruto's my boyfriend?"

"Cos it's only a matter of time for that knuckle head to realize whats standing in front of him" Hinata smiled at the thought and they carried on in silence, until they got to Naruto's and Hinata's apartment door.

"Do you ever feel left behind?" Ino asked.

"My whole life." Hinata awkwardly laughed.

"it's just well everyone seems to have a love life but me."

"Ino I hardly have a love life."

"Yes but at least your making progress, so is Sakura and even Temari and Shikamaru have been on a few dates."

"Ino if theres anything I've learnt over the war its to never give up. Have faith in yourself and your time will come."

"Well it better come sooner rather than later." Ino and Hinata laughed as she let herself in. Luckily Sakura had given her her key. After saying goodnight she locked the door and walked in to her room. Taking off the heels she fell back onto her bed. Tenten had definitely missed a good night she had to talk to her anyway she could. Thinking of Tenten made her think of Neji and how much he was missing and she began to silently cry. Without even thinking she stood up and walked to Naruto's door and poked her head in his room.

"Naruto?" She whispered. He sat up to leant on one elbow in his bed.

"Whats up Hinata-Chan?"

"Can I...can I sleep with you please?" Naruto's smile lit up his face and he moved back making space for her.

"Sure! Hurry up and get in though it's freezing." Hinata laughed and realised in her rush she wasn't wearing her pyjamas. "You getting in?" He asked.

"Um...yes I just...um..will you just undo my zip at the back please?" Naruto sat up while Hinata sat on the bed and moved her long hair over one shoulder. She heard him draw in a breath as he slowly undone her zip. She decided the time was now or never and slipped the spaghetti straps off her shoulders and stood up dropping the dress to the floor. She smiled a small smile feeling Naurto's eyes on her back. She was wearing her black lace matching bra and French knickers set, they were her favorite. She climbed into bed and lay sideways with her back to Naruto. He lay down behind her with his bare chest against her back. She felt him tickle her neck as he moved her hair.

"Goodnight Hinata-Chan." He whispered and kissed her neck. Hinata turned and kissed his neck also.

"Goodnight Naruto-Kun." She lay her head on his shoulder and absent-mindedly began to run her index finger over his chest. Naruto ran his hand up and down the side of her body feeling her curves. Then his hand went over her French knickers and moved her leg so it was over his. She could feel how hard her was against her leg, she was getting very turned on. He then began to stroke her leg all the way up to the bottom of her French knickers and back down again. Hinata had to bite her lip from stopping a moan to escape. She moved her finger down his chest and felt each groove of each ab. She looked down at his stomach and saw the eight trigrams seal, following the design of the swirl with her finger she asked.

"Naruto-Kun, whats it like having Kurama inside of you?" Hearing his name Kurama stirred inside Naruto.

"I dunno, I kind of have always known hes been there. I've never known anything different." She leaded up and looked at his blue eyes and smiled.

"I'm very grateful to him." She reached out her hand and felt the whisker marks on his face. "You combined your powers and were able to end the war. Come home safe and finally some day soon I expect you will become what you have always said you were going be. Our Hokage."

**Naruto**

Naruto looked at the girl who had changed so much before his eyes. From being shy, quiet and mostly fainting around him. To a beautiful, caring, strong and confident Shinobi. She'd told him that she loved him when she had fought with Pein and he hadn't even realized how much...until now. He had just assumed she had meant she loved him as a brother. Not for who he was, Naruto Uzumaki jinchuriki of the 9 tailed demon fox. She had always been there for him, even when he wasn't a hero.

Naruto lay Hinata on her back and placed himself on top of her, his legs between hers. He brought an arm under her neck, while holding most of his weight on the other. He closed his eyes and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Hinata froze.

"Breath Hinata." He smiled as he heard her let out a breath. He felt with shaking hands she moved her hand from around his back to in his hair, leaving a trail of goosebumps where ever she touched. He looked into her eyes feeling like gravity had taken over his body, this pull between them was like nothing he had ever experienced before, not even God could of stopped him now. Lowering his lips to hers and closing his eyes, he let out a husky moan. Her lips were perfect; smooth and soft. He heard Hinata let out her own moan and it ignited a fire within him. She opened her mouth and it was all the invitation he needed. He explored her mouth and tongue with his, their mouths in their own synchronized rhythm. Both their breathing becoming more faster. This kiss what he had meant to be innocent was now becoming more and more heated. He felt as she moved one leg and then the other around his hips bringing their bodies closer together. It was like they were each a piece of a jigsaw finally fitting together, her body just melted into his. He could feel his cock pressing into her opening , if it weren't for their underwear he had no doubt he would have been in her. Feeling even more daring he moved his hips rubbing his cock against her panties. She threw her head back and dug her finger nails into his back while moaning his name. While her head was back, and still thrusting, he kissed and nibbled on her neck. Something inside of him was screaming at him to bite her neck. When all of a sudden a loud bang was heard outside Naruto's balcony. The spell was quickly broken. Naruto leaped off his bed and ran out on to his balcony. When he spotted a cat searching for food in a metal trash can. _Fucking cat! _The cool air wrapped around him bringing with it the realization, he had just had his first kiss...Well his first kiss with a girl anyway, and not just any girl Hinata Hyuga. Not only that, he was sure if it wasn't for that stupid cat he knew he wouldn't of stopped with just the kiss. He held on to the balcony, bent forward and hung his head between his arms. _What if Hinata thinks I forced her? No no, she kissed back, not only that she had definitely enjoyed it. She'd moaned my name, she'd deepened the kiss. She wanted just as much as I did. _He got back up and walked in to bedroom.

"It was just a cat." He said settling himself back into the bed. He looked over at Hinata, she was lay on her side facing him, the slow rise and fall of her chest told him she was sleeping. Wrapping an arm over her waist she instinctively moved her body closer to his. He brushed his lips against hers and whispered.

"I love you."

Naruto woke up and felt a very empty bed. Sitting up he saw his bedroom door open and Hinata walking around in one of his tops and bare legs. _I wonna wake up to that sight everyday, _he thought smiling. He climbed out of bed and put on some sweatpants. Walking up behind her, he moved her hair over one shoulder and kissed her neck.

"What ya making?" He asked, leaning his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Pancakes." She replied turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. The mood changed within an instant, moving his hands down he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and settling her on the kitchen counter. Her hands were tentatively playing with his hair and it was driving him insane with need. He pulled her closer to him and moved his right hand to the back of her neck. Bring her towards him, the pull between them returning just as last night, he kissed her. He couldn't keep the moan from escaping. Her lips were now his and he wanted them to be only his, she was made for him. Their tongues and lips explored one another, each in their own battle for dominance. He made himself pull back and was revealed to see she was just as breathless as him.

"Hinata I lo.." KNOCK KNOCK. "Gad dammit!" He cursed. "Who is it now?" He grumbled looking at the door.

"It's Hanabi." She answered, blushing.

"What how did you...oh" He cut himself off after seeing she had activated her Byakaugan. _What does she want?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys :) Here's my next chapter, hope you like it :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata <strong>

Hinata had activated her Byakaugan and saw Hanabi had also activated hers. _How long has she's been there? _Hinata blushed realising the position Naruto and herself were in.

"Let me in Hinata, I need to talk to you." Hanabi shouted through their door. Hinata jumped down from the counter to let her sister into their apartment. Hanabi took in their lack of clothing and raised her eyebrow at Hinata.

"Have I interrupted something?" _YES! _She screamed in her mind.

"No, it's ok we were just making pancakes. Would you like some?" Hanabi smiled up at her sister.

"Are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Hinata turned bright red.

"Oh...um...Hanabi this is my...my friend Naruto."

"Naruto this is my little sister, Hanabi." After both said hello awkwardly Hanabi looked around the small apartment they shared. Hinata knew what she was thinking, its small. A lot smaller than their mansion at the Hyuga compound, but Hinata loved this place. She felt more at home here than she did in her bedroom back at the compound. While Naruto offered coffee Hinata quickly went to go get a decent amount of clothing on. She decided on her cut off pants and plain vest top quickly throwing her hair up in a ponytail she exited her room hearing,

"Soooo, do you like my sister?" Hinata heard Naruto nervously laugh.

"Hanabi why don't you set the table while I make the pancakes?" Hinata looked up at Naruto and smiled. "You should go get a shirt on around my sisters young eyes." they both laughed hearing Hanabi grumble about not being young. As he moved to towards his bedroom he whispered,

"I preferred you in my shirt." She watched as he walked out the lounge, cheeks burning. Hinata turned her attention to the pancakes while Hanabi prepared the table with syrup, lemon juice, sugar and anything else she could find to go with pancakes.

"He likes you." Hanabi smiled at her sister while sitting on the counter. Hinata returned the smile.

"How's father?" she asked, needing to change the subject.

"He's been asking for you, but I tell him your training or at Kiba's. He's buying it for now, but I suggest you show your face once in a while so he doesn't let on." Hinata agreed, the last thing she needed was her father breathing down her back.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Hinata looked around the apartment he had been gone a while.

"I'll go see, why don't you help yourself to pancakes." She'd made 12 by now. Hinata walked out the kitchen and knocked on Naruto's closed bedroom door. She heard no answer, _maybe he's fallen back to sleep, I'll just save him some pancakes, _she turned round and bumped into a very solid and very wet chest. From the impact she was falling back about to hit the floor when she felt his two strong and very muscular arms catch her. He lifted her to her feet and made sure she was steady before settling his hands on her hips. Hinata went to look down at her feet and noticed his body still had water droplets falling down his chest. Her eyes followed as one water drop in particular slowly trailed down one peck, down the middle of his abs and even further down to where his towel should be. She squealed in shock and covered her eyes. D_on't faint, don't faint, don't faint, _she chanted to herself and quickly turned around. She had just seen Naruto naked! His towel had fallen to the floor from suddenly catching her. She heard as Naruto cursed and quickly pick up his towel.

"I'm sorry Hinata-Chan. A-Are you ok?" He asked her, embarrassment in his voice. Hinata didn't trust herself to speak just yet so just nodded.

"Come on! These pancakes are getting cold!" Hanabi shouted. Hinata relieved for the distraction turned and went to sit at the table feeling her flushed cheeks still.

The morning passed by in a flash as they all talked and laughed. Hinata had to admit it was great spending time with her sister like this. Their farther had always made it competition between the both them so they had never become really close, like she had always wanted. Each had had to fight one another to become heiress of their clan. This competition between them had gone on to long, she decided, she was going to officially step down as heiress at the next clan meeting and leave the role to Hanabi. She longed to see her happy.

By mid-afternoon Hinata suddenly realised Hanabi had failed to mention why she had called round.

"Hanabi? What is you had wanted to tell me?" Hanabi's face fell.

"I'm sorry Hinata." Tears silently ran down her face. "Neji's body has returned, the funeral will be tomorrow at noon." Hinata wrapped her arms around her younger sister. She noticed Naruto walk to his room wanting to give them time alone. She mouthed 'Thank you' to him as he turned to see if they were ok. He smiled at her and closed his door. They both sat on the sofa in each others arms, just holding on to one another for some time.

"I..I didn't want to ruin our day...I'm sorry Hinata. You were so happy this morning I couldn't tell you."

"Shhh, Hanabi. It can't have been easy. It's ok."

"Father has arranged a dress for you." Hanabi looked in to her sisters face and she gave her a small smile.

"I will come home with you tonight ok." Hanabi smiled and nodded her head. Hinata got up and knocked on Naruto's door.

"Come in." He called. As she stepped into his room she noticed him lay on his bed with one arm around his head. She sat on the side of his bed facing his smiling face. He reached out a hand to hers and squeezed it. "Is everything alright Hinata-Chan?"

"I have to go home" She looked up from their hands as Naruto drew in a sharp breath. "It's just for tonight. It's Neji's funeral tomorrow," tears she couldn't control began to fall down her face again. "Please will you come Naruto-Kun?" He moved towards her wrapping her in his embrace.

"I wouldn't miss it Hinata-Chan, I will stand by your side, just as you have stood by mine for so many years." He kissed her hair line and released her. She felt cold and unprotected without his arms around her.

"Thank you, Naruto-Kun."

Hinata and Hanabi were back at the Hyuga Compound by evening. It was very strange being back. Hinata had fortunately already made a meal back at Naruto's so on their way back Hanabi and Hinata had dropped some off at Tenten's and she had left a note to inform her on Neji's funeral. Hinata wasn't really hungry so had gone to her room and was lay on her four poster double bed. Looking around her room she felt so alone. The room was far too large for just her. You could easily fit her's and Naruto's lounge and kitchen in the space. She had a walk in closet with so many clothes and jewellery in she had never worn. She had a white dresser with 9 draws on the bottom, which had an intricate mirror on top with spaces for pictures to be placed around them. Walking to look at the photos she touched each one as each memory came to her. The first was of herself, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino, it wasn't taken long before the war. They were sat at the base of a tree laughing at something. Well she assumed Shino was laughing, you could never tell behind those dark sunglasses and high up-turned collar. The second was of herself with team 8 with their mentor Kurenai Yuhi, it was taken when their were genin. The third was a picture of her family, her mother stood to the left of the picture with Hanabi in her arms as a baby. Her father on the right and herself in the middle of the two. The forth picture was of herself and Neji, they were training at the time with Tenten watching. Without them realising Tenten had taken a picture of Neji with a slight smile (which was rare for him). The fifth was of herself and Hanabi, they were stood outside the wooden gates outside the compound. Hanabi was looking very serious, just like their father, and had her head held up high. She however was holding her hands in front of her stomach looking embarrassed. The sixth and last one was of herself and Naruto, Kiba had taken this picture. They were sat at a waterfall with their arms resting on the embankment and their feet in the cool water laughing at something. When she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She called, quickly wiping her tears. She was an Hyuga, she must be strong. Her father walked in with a black dress hung over his form arms. Placing it on her bed he motioned for her to walk over to him.

"I haven't seen you for a few days Hinata." He spoke, but Hinata knew it was more of a question.

"I have been training father, or with friends." They were both looking at the dress he had chosen for her.

"It was your mothers." He answered her unasked question. She looked at her father's face seeing un-shed tears, then back to the dress. She touched the delicate black lace on the long arms. "This was her wedding dress. I had it dyed black for this occasion. You are so much like your mother. I thought it might be some comfort to you." He stopped himself as she heard his voice hitch with emotion. Placing a hand on her shoulder he gave it a reassuring squeeze and left.

She walked the dress to her closet to hang it up, not wanting to get it creased, and looked over the beautiful dress. It had two layers. The bottom layer was fitted silk, strapless and heart shaped at the top then flowed down to the floor, hugging her curves. The top layer was delicate lace which also had a heart shaped neck line, the long sleeves, started just off her shoulders and came to a point, with a loop to go around her middle fingers. The lace then came to the floor and had a small train at the back.

Finally looking away from the dress she grabbed a towel and walked into her en-suite bathroom and ran herself a bath. She needed time to relax and prepare herself for the night a head with out Naruto to comfort her, she didn't know how she would sleep tonight or if she would get any at all.

**Naruto**

He lay in his very quite and very empty apartment thinking over the past few days. Grabbing his orange jacket he shut and locked his door hoping some fresh air might help clear his head. Not looking where he was walking he thought how much he wanted more than anything to be by Hinata's side tomorrow and he would, he didn't care who saw. But how was he going to tell her? He needed advice, but who? He sat himself down on a bench just opposite a park. Resting his arms on the back on the bench and looked up to the cloudy sky.

"You look like you could do with beer." Naruto turned in the direction of the voice and watched as Kiba sat next to him.

"Yeah a beer would be good."

"What's rattled you?"

"Don't laugh." Naruto dragged his hands down his face, "I'm in love."

"You act like its a bad thing."

"It's not bad...It's just...How do I tell her?"

"Telling her isn't gonna change anything. You know Sakura loves..."

"It's not Sakura!" He shouted over Kiba suddenly standing up and pacing in front of the bench. "It's Hinata." He whispered. Kiba looked stunned, obviously hearing him still thanks to his sensitive hearing.

"What? Since when?" He asked finally coming to his senses. Naruto stopped to look at Kiba.

"I dunno, I guess since Pein. She knew she had no chance against him and she still fought to free me. Having to watch as he threw her in the air. Then when she was unconscious, then the relief I felt when she opened her eyes. Still she never gave up, even after I begged her to stop. But watching that damn rod go into her was more than I could take. It's kinda come on gradually from there. She loved me before I was a hero ya know"

"Why have you never told her?!" Kiba stood up and gripped onto Naruto's jacket. "She's been thinking for ages you loved Sakura, that she wasn't good enough for you!" Naruto ripped his jacket out of Kiba's hands and pushed him back.

"When did you want me to tell her? When I left to go fight Sasuke? When I left to go to the tailed beast temple? Oh how about right in the middle of the war! It's not like I could leave a note, Hey Hinata-Chan guess what I love you too!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Both boys looked to see Hokage Tsunade. "Kiba, go home!" She ordered. Naruto fell back on to then bench again and felt granny Tsunade sat down beside him.

"How is it when it comes to battles, missions and war I have no fear? Yet telling Hinata I love her..."

"Because you love her." She answered simply. "telling you love someone is always complicated. You have to pick the right moment, the right words."

"No pressure then." He replied. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes while he thought about when he could tell her.

"I hear its Neji's funeral tomorrow." Naruto nodded. "Maybe you should stay with her again tonight, she needs you Naruto, more than you know."

"Wait? You said again! How did you.."

"Im Hokage, its my job to know. Come on, lets sneak you in that compound, I'll distract the guards." She smiled wickedly.

"How you gonna do that?"

"A woman has her ways." Naruto smiled up at her and followed her as they came up with a plan on the way.

Naruto stood to one side of the wall that surround the mansion. He watched granny Tsunade distract the guards by pretending to be drunk. She 'swayed' as she walked up to the two guards letting her kimono-style blouse fall off her shoulders revealing even more cleavage than Naruto thought possible. He had to bite his lip trying not to laugh as one started to have a nose bleed. He quickly jumped on the wall and gave a thumbs up to Tsunade watching her give him a wink. Then he stealthy ran around the perimeter. Going into sage mode, he jumped down in the shadows of the gardens. He could see the shadows of peoples chakra going about their lives. He finally spotted her. Sticking to the dark areas he creped to her window. Pulling it open he climbed in landed in her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hinata**

She was finally more relaxed and ready to try and sleep, when she heard a thud coming from her room. She silently got out her bath and placed a towel around her body. Grabbing a kunai from her jacket, she silently opened her door. She saw a shadow of a figure, in her room.

"What do you want?" She shouted to the figure, sounding more confident than she felt. The figure turned and she was shocked to see Naruto. He placed a hand behind his head and smiled at her.

"Er hi Hinata-Chan." Suddenly she heard foot steps coming down the corridor outside her door,

"Quick. Hide!" She whispered. Naruto looked around her room and saw the only space possible for him to fit, under the bed. He dived under just as her door slid open. It was her father.

"Is everything ok Hinata? I thought I heard something"

"Yes, yes just getting ready for bed is all." She knew she sounded panicked but if her father caught Naruto he was as good as toast.

"Byak..."

"father!" She ran to him and pretended to cry in his chest. _Oh gosh that was close_. If he used his Byakaugan he would definitely see a Naruto shaped figure right under her bed!

"Hinata, you must be strong, you are an Hyuga." He said sternly. She pulled herself away wiping away her 'tears.'

"I need to talk with you about that." She played with her fingers and looked to the floor. "I have decided that being heiress of this clan is no longer for me. I wish for Hanabi to be heiress, she is much more suited than me."

"Hinata you can't.."

"My decision has been made." She interrupted him. Her father looked over at this eldest daughter, seeing a determination in her he hadn't seen since the war, and smiled.

"Very well. Since you will not be heiress you must become a wife." He drew her close and kissed her head. " I'm sure Kiba will be a happy man. I will arrange it" Stepping away from her father drew in a gasp. _Kiba? NO! No I will only marry Naruto! If I can't marry him I would rather die alone! _Her mind screamed. Then heard what sounded like a growl coming from under her bed. "What was that?"

"My stomach, I haven't eaten." He eyed her suspiciously, then turned and left her room. _That was close, too close. _Naruto crawled from under her bed. He placed his hands in his pocket and whispered to the floor.

"I should go." She made her way to stand in front of him.

"Please don't go Naurto-Kun. You told me you would only ever go if I asked you. I'm asking you Nurto-Kun, please stay the night with me?" She moved her hand to his and lifted his head till he looked her in the eyes.

"Your engaged Hinata, it would be wrong of me to sleep in another man's bed."

"I am not engaged Naruto-Kun! I don't love Kiba, we are friends yes but I would only ever marry the man I love. I will inform my father that I refuse to marry who he tells me. I am very capable of choosing my own husband." Naruto nodded his head still looking dejected. She had to show him that he was the only man she has ever and will ever want to marry.

"Hinata I.." She placed her finger over his mouth and moved her hand in to the back of his hair. Pulling him towards her she places her lips over his. This kiss starts out soft and light, but she wants more, she needs to show him that his lips and kisses are the only ones she wants for the rest of her life. Feeling empowered she runs her tongue along the bottom of his lip seeking entrance. Naruto gasps as she took control. Her tongue moves over his, wanting to taste him at first. Both are breathing deeply into each others mouths. She feels him pull her closer, wrapping his arms around her back, deepening the kiss even more, still it wasn't enough. She broke the kiss and pulled down the zip of his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Pulling him back to her, they kissed again. Their mouths already knowing each other, the feeling was overwhelming her, that his mouth was willingly kissing hers back. For a few moments they were caught up in each other, completely lost in the sheer perfection. Hinata slides her hands down his chest and grabs the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up, they break the kiss only to move his t-shirt over his head. Confidence building within her, she pushes Naruto onto her bed and straddles him. She presses her body against his and moans as she feels his hard cock in-between her legs, realising she's still only wearing a towel, she didn't care though it only meant he was closer to her. The fire of desire was coursing through her, flowing through every vain and going to every nerve ending. She moaned again when she felt Naruto move his hands into her towel and gripping onto her hips rub her up and down his shaft.

"Hinata." He moaned bringing her lips back down to his.

"Hinata?" Their kissed suddenly stopped as they heard Hanabi at her door. She laughed as she heard Naruto groan. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Shall I go?" Naruto whispered, still not letting go on her hips. Hinata shook her head. Getting up, she slid open her door and let in her little sister. Hanabi smiled seeing Naruto on her bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Hanabi stated. Already having a pillow in her hand from her own room. Hinata went to her closet and quickly changed into her pyjamas. Once back in her room she saw Hanabi was already lay on her window seat already fast asleep. Hinata grabbed one of her spare blankets and tucked Hanabi in. She made her way to her own bed suddenly feeling exhausted. Climbing in she snuggled into Naruto's waiting arms, and fell peacefully asleep within minutes.

**Naruto**

Naruto woke early the next morning to Hinata still asleep in his arms. He watched her for some time, her beauty astonished him. How had he not seen her?

"Naruto." She chuckled. "Stop staring at me." He laughed.

"I should go before people start waking up in the compound. What would the neighbours say seeing a boy sneaking out your window." He joked.

"Then can think all they want." She said wrapping her leg over his. He waited a little longer for Hinata to go back to sleep, then gently moved her on to his pillow. Creeping around her room he picked up his jacket and left out the window. Jumping over the wall he smiled walking thought the streets of Konoha, smiling at people and wishing them good morning as he went.

Upon arriving back at the apartment he made himself some breakfast and a coffee. Deciding he didn't want to shower just yet as he could smell Hinata's scent all over him.

"Naruto." Someone shouted through his door. _What now?_ Opening his door he was shocked to see Sasuke.

"What's up?"

"I need to borrow a black suit. Your the only I know who would actually lend me one." Pulling the door open Sasuke walked in settling himself at Naruto's kitchen table. Pouring him a coffee he settled it in front of his friends and sat opposite him.

"What you need a black suit for?"

"Neji's funeral."

"Your going?" He asked shocked.

"Well I never had anything against the guy and anyway Sakura said it will show the village I care." Smiling Naruto teased,

"Oh well if Sakura said it must be done!"

"Shut up! Where's Hinata anyway?" Naruto walked to his room retrieving one of his black suits for his friend.

"She's going to the funeral with clan."

"Shouldn't she be be going with you considering she's part of your clan now? Shes pratically your wife!"

"Fuck off Sasuke!" He laughed.

Deciding it was better to go together, Sasuke and Naruto walked down the aisle created by row after row of chairs. Sitting with the rest of rookie 9 near the front they watched as each chair was filled, apart from a the 4 rows at the front that Naruto assumed were for the Hyuga clan.

"Naruto will you relax." Sasuke grumbled feeling irritated watching him constantly searching the crowd.

"I'm looking for Hinata."

"I know what your doing and you look like a lost puppy. Jesus grow some balls!" Naruto shrunk in his seat hearing his friends laugh. _If their laughing at Sasuke I must look bad! _

Suddenly the crowd began to hush as the Hyuga clan walked in. Silent and showing hardly showing any emotion they took their seats. Naruto noticed Hinata, Hanabi and their father had yet to take their seats. Looking back he saw as Hiashi walked down wearing traditional black robes. Hanabi was on the left holding a small tear drop shape of flowers wearing a black dress. Naruto drew in a breath when he noticed Hinata she looked even more beautiful that this morning. Her hair was in curls cascading down her body. Wearing a black lace dress that came to the floor. He noticed her draw in a deep breath and begin to walk down to her seat with her family. He saw as her father looked down at her disapprovingly seeing her tears. _Damn him! I'm not sitting here and letting him treat her like that in front on me! _

"Move." He whispered, shoving Sasuke's legs out his way.

"Where the hell you going?" Ignoring Sasuke, he made his way down the to the front. Shocked whispers were heard all the way as he made himself to the front. Seeing Hinata, he took hold of her hand, Giving it squeeze he sat down next to her. Feeling the death stare off Hiashi. _Like I give a fuck! _He thought angrily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hinata**

Standing at the top of the aisle she drew in a calming breath. She had to get through this day. Hinata looked down to her left and saw Hanabi was trying to control her tears too. Taking tentative steps she walked down the aisle, behind her father. Taking her seat next to him she looked to the floor. Seeing Hanabi crying as silently as she could, from the corner of her eye. Hinata moved her hand and linked her little finger with her sisters, if her father had caught them he would of shouted at Hanabi. The service began and Hinata couldn't hold her emotions back anyway, it was like a dam had opened up within her.

"Hinata, enough." Hiashi said sternly. "You are an Hyuga."

"You expect me to sit here and show no emotion for a beloved cousin who was more like my brother?!" She hissed back.

"I expect you to not disrespect your clan." Hinata drew in a deep breath, she would do anything to walk away right now but she had to be here for Hanabi and Neji. Closing her eyes and trying to deep breath to calm herself she heard people start to whisper. Slowly opening her eyes she saw a pair of black shoes standing in front of her. looking up she smiled for the first time all day as she looked in to a pair of familiar blue eyes. Hanabi moved over allowing room for Naruto to sit between them. She mouthed a 'thank you' to Naruto as he grabbed hold of her hand.

"I told you I'd be here for you, I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way." He whispered and smiled as he brought her hand to his mouth and gently kissed it. All through the service she felt her fathers cold eyes on her and Naruto but she didn't care.

Once the service was over the clan was supposed to go back to their compound and mourn there. _Like hell she was going to do that, there was no way she was going back there! _Forming and idea in her head she said farewell to her father and whispered in Hanabi's ear,

"I am going to Yaniniku-Q with my friends and will be staying away from the compound again. You know where I am if you need me." She then kissed her forehead and straightened up looking straight into her fathers eyes,

"I am no longer your heir, I will take no part in a clan who refuses to show love ones that they care for them. I will marry whom ever I choose and don't you dare try and say otherwise. I have given my all to my clan and so did Neji. He paid the ultimate price in protecting me and I will honour him the way he deserves. Though my tears are nothing for what he has done for me, I will live for the both of us." Taking Naruto's hand she walked to her friends with her head held high, never looking back.

An hour later and after Hinata had changed into some normal clothes, they were all sat together in one big booth at Yaniniku-Q. Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, Choji, Sai, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, herself and even Tenten. Boys on one side and girls on the other. Every time Hinata looked up she saw Naruto smiling opposite her.

"You should of seen Hinata, she was such a bad arse!" Naruto was informing all their friends of what she had told her father. She had to admit it felt empowering to stand up to him. "I'm proud of you Hinata." He said holding her hand across the table.

"Get a room already." Kiba joked, causing all their friends to laugh. While Hinata and Naruto just smiled at each other.

"We always knew there was a bad arse in you Hinata." Ino said nudging her shoulder.

"Neji would have been proud of you Hinata." Tenten said giving her a small smile.

"Hinata will do anything for her friends." Shino stated.

"Yeah she does." Sasuke agreed.

"How would you know?" Naruto Scoffed. Sasuke looked at Hinata and gave her his usual smirk.

"A few weeks after my family and clan had been massacred, I remember, I came back to the academy. At lunch time I realised I had no lunch when Hinata came and sat on the bench next to me Do you remember?" He asked her, Hinata was blushing at his stare but shook her head. "She handed me her lunch and walked away before I could demand she take it back." Shocked faces looked at Sasuke.

"Why would you remember something like that?" Naruto looked at his friend with dagger eyes.

"Why wouldn't I? How could I forget a cute girl giving me her lunch." He laughed knowing he had got to Naruto.

"Why you!" Naruto stood up and was ready to punch Sasuke square in the jaw, when he saw Sakura walk out of the restaurant in tears.

"Dammit." Sasuke quickly got out of his seat and followed Sakura. Hinata activated her byakugan and saw as Sasuke caught up with Sakura and walked with her till they were stood under a tree. She watched as Sasuke spoke to her and wiped away her tears, then lean in and kiss her.

"Are they kissing?" Ino asked all excited. When Hinata turned and nodded she noticed Tenten's chakra. While everyone else was celebrating Hinata was looking Tenten in the eyes. Tenten's chakra was flowing through her body, but a lot more than normal was on her abdomen, acting as a shield. That could only mean one thing.

"Tenten?" She whispered.

"Not here Hinata." She said sternly.

After finishing their meal they walked out the restaurant and were each heading in their own directions. Hinata watched as Tenten walked down the street out of view.

"Hinata are you listening?" She realised Naruto must have been saying something to her, but she had to talk to Tenten.

"I'm sorry Naruto I have to follow Tenten." She ran after her friend. "I'll meet you at home." She shouted over her shoulder. Running through the streets of Konoha she caught a glimpse of Tenten and shouted her name at the top of her lungs. Tenten looked back and ran to her house. Hinata right behind her. She saw as Tenten was about to shut the door on her so she quickly put her foot in the gap she pushed the door open.

"Don't you dare Tenten, you have shut me out long enough." She said sternly. "What is going on?"

"It's Neji's." She whispered, and began to cry. "What am I gonna do Hinata?"

"Have you spoken to my father?" She asked settling with Tenten on her couch.

"I have." She said nervously playing with her hands. "He told me there was no proof the child is Neji's and for all he knew it could be anyone's." Hinata was shocked, she knew her father was just protecting the clan. But everyone knew Neji and Tenten had feelings for each other, what they didn't know was they had actually been dating for a long time.

"How many weeks are you?"

"20 weeks."

"Then that means..."

"Yeah. We conceived our baby a week before he died." Silent tears were flowing down Tenten's face as she lay both hands on her tummy. "We both made the decision as the war began, we would live each day as if it was our last. We wanted to experience everything we could together. We didn't think about the consequences, we just enjoyed the time we had together."

"Did he know?" Tenten shook her head.

"I only found out once we got back. Now I don't know what to do! He's gone and I'm here. I never thought this could happen Hinata. He was strong he shouldn't have died. He should be here with me. We were going to tell everyone we were in a relationship once we got back. I only have little money saved up and now I can't go on missions to earn more."

"I'll talk to my father." She assured her friend.

**Naruto**

Naruto was walking back home, today had been a long day.

"Naruto, hold up!" He looked behind him and saw Kiba. Grumbling he stopped to let him catch up. He'd hardly spoken to Kiba all day, the near fight from last night still on his mind.

"What's up?" He asked as Kiba walked along the streets with him.

"I..urh...I wanted to apologise for last night. It's just I get protective over Hinata." Naruto clenched his fists.

"What kind of protective." He asked through gritted teeth.

"Haha Naruto check you out getting all jealous. Sasuke really knows how to piss yo"

"Kiba! What kind of protective!?" He shouted over him.

"Naruto chill out! Hinata's like my little sister."

"Your right." He sighed. " Sorry I'm just stressed right now. Its just every time and try and tell or show her I love her we get interrupted."

"I don't wonna know what you and Hinata get up to behind closed doors." Naruto laughed, and walked on home.

Walking in their apartment he realised he had to do this tonight! He had to tell her how he feels no matter what! Changing into some more comfortable clothes he lay out on the couch and thought of the right words he would say.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys and Girls :) So I decided after seeing Kiba's and Ino's new designs for NAruto The Last movie I had to pair them together! I hope you don't mind! Oh and btw NaruHina is soooooo happening in the movie so Reality (The knob head who reviewed my story) you can go lick your wounds and go F**k yourself :P hahaha! Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry it took so long...well longer than it normally does :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

By the time Hinata left Tenten's she realised it pretty late. Stepping out into the street the rain poured all over her. With no coat her clothes were quickly soaked through, sticking to her skin. The cold chill of the rain felt like it was soaking through to her bones. Hinata didn't have the energy to run, she felt like the rain matched her mood completely.

By the time she walked in hers and Naruto's apartment she was absolutely soaking wet and shivering all over. She must have looked terrible because the second Naruto caught sight of her he gasped.

"Hinata! Your lips are blue! We need to get you warm now." He grabbed hold of her hand and led her to his bathroom. She watched as he turned the shower on letting the water get warm. "You need to get out of those wet clothes."

"I...I-I-I" No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her words out through her shattering teeth.

"Do you..er...Do you want me to help?" Hinata nodded, to cold to even blush. "I'm gonna have to cut you out of them we need get you warm quick." He warned, bring out a kunai. Hinata just nodded, she trusted Naruto and knew she had nothing to worry about. He pulled at the hem of her top and sliced the fabric, she watched his face as the cut the material over breasts. She should have been embarrassed, but she wasn't. He didn't seem to notice, worry etched all over his face.

"Ok its just your erm..." Hinata watched as Naruto went red with embarrassment. "Your underwear." He finally got out. "I'll leave you to it." He headed for the door but she quickly grabbed hold of his wrist stopping him. She didn't want to be on her own. So she pleaded with her eyes for him to stay, not trusting herself to talk yet. Touching her hand he nodded his head realising what she wanted. Turning round Hinata opened the shower cubicle feeling the warm steam touch her skin. Still holding on to Naruto's hand she pulled him towards her. Lifting up his top she pulled it over his head and threw it to the floor. She looked down at his very toned and chiselled stomach and chest, biting her bottom lip to stop the moan that was dying to escape. She couldn't stop her hand though from reaching out and touching his abs. She heard him gasp at her touch and looked in his eyes. Moving her hands down she undone the button and zip on his jeans and watched as he pushed them down and threw them on top of his t-shirt.

Hinata took a step back and closed her eyes as the warm water flowed down her face and body. She brought her hands up to her hair, running her fingers through it. She smiled as she felt Naruto's breath on her neck and place his hands on her hips. Bringing himself closer he pushed her against the tiles kissed her. Claiming her lips and mouth. She wanted to be even closer to him, she wanted to feel his body pressed against hers. Naruto lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his hips while she wrapped her arms around his neck never breaking the kiss. His right hand was gliding up and down her side, almost teasing her, to beg him to touch her and fondle her tits. In response she kissed and nipped at his collar bone and neck before returning to his mouth. She moved a hand down his body and into the waist band of his boxers.

"Wait...Wait Hinata." Naruto pulled back and quickly set her on the floor. Taking a step back to distance himself from her. She had messed up! She had got caught up in the moment. He had kissed her, but she had forgot he loved Sakura! He didn't want her and she had let herself believe for the past few days that maybe, just maybe, he wanted her too. How could she have been so stupid! She quickly got out the shower and ran to her room, shutting the door behind her! She had to get out of here! Quickly she changed into some clothes. She couldn't face Naruto. She felt like she had been rejected. So she opened the window and climbed out.

**Naruto**

Naruto stood in the shower. He wanted to tell her how he felt before they went any further. He wanted to tell her the words he had been practising all afternoon. But before he could catch his breath she had practically ran out the bathroom and into her room. He quickly turned off the shower and dried himself. Once putting his clothes back on he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Hinata? I need to talk to you." Nothing. Had she fallen asleep? Surely he hadn't been in the shower that long after her? Walking to the kitchen he decided to make a cup of tea for the both of them. He was still worried she wasn't warm enough. Carry their teas and a plate of biscuits on a tray he knocked on her door again.

"Hinata, I got us some tea, Can we talk please?" Still nothing. Placing the tray on the floor he pressed his ear against the door. It was quiet, too quiet. Opening the door as silently as he could in case she was asleep, ho noticed the bed perfectly made. No lights were on. The room was completely empty.

"Hinata?" He shouted. Maybe she was in his room? But then why wasn't she answering? He ran through his whole apartment finding no signs of her. Looking in her room again he noticed her clothes bag was gone and he window was slightly open. Had she left? But why? Why are girls so complicated?! Grabbing his phone he rang around all their friends asking if she was with them. Each assured them she wasn't there but if she did they would call him straight away. If she wasn't with their friends then there was only one place she could have gone. Back to the compound.

Naruto quickly opened the window and ran as fast as he could to find her. He couldn't let her go back there. Not after she had finally stood up to her father. Feeling his phone vibrate he pulled it out his pocket and saw the text:

_She's at mine! Get here! Ino x_

Jumping up on to the roof tops he ran and leapt through the air. Only jumping down once he had got to his destination. He took deep breaths and banged on the door.

"INO!" He shouted, taking a step from the door to shout at the window he assumed was her bedrooms. "INO!"

"Will you be quiet." She hissed pulling the door open. He ran straight in nearly pushing her over.

"I'm sorry, I just.."

"It's fine she's in guest room." Giving her a smile of thanks he ran two stairs at a time and barged in to the guest room. She was lay in the single bed with her head to the wall. He noticed her shoulders were moving up and down. Kneeling beside the bed he turned her to look at him. She was crying,

"Hinata." He whispered drawing her in a hug. "Why did you go?"

"I-I'm sorry." She said between sobs. "I s-shouldn't h-have wanted m-more th-than a kiss, I kn-know you l-love Sakura." He pulled back, shocked.

"No Hinata." He brought his hand to her face wiping her tears away, "I love you."

"What?" She asked, shock written all over face.

"I love you Hinata. I can't tell you when from, all I can tell you is when your not around nothing feels the same any more. I thought I loved Sakura but after meeting my parents I realised what love really felt like. What I felt for Sakura was just a crush. With you my feelings are so different. With you by my side I can accomplish anything. I want to make you proud. I want to protect you, like you do me. I want you standing by my side when I become hokage, cos without you there it wont be my dream." He had been looking at the sheets the whole time, he was afraid if he looked into her eyes he would see sympathy even rejection.

"I love you too Naruto-Kun." He looked up to see her smiling at him and couldn't help but smile back.

"Let's go home." He said grabbing hold of her hand and helping her out the bed. Once they were both standing he couldn't help but notice how close they were. He saw there was still tears on her face and brought his hands to each side of her face and kissed them away. When he went to pull back he couldn't help but be drawn to her mouth, it was like there was a magnet between them. He kissed her lips, pouring all his love for her into the kiss. He didn't know how long they stood there just kissing each other, but however long it was it was one of the best moments of his life. Pulling back from her perfect lips he rested his head against her forehead as they both breathed into each other getting their breaths back. Silently he grabbed hold of her hand and led her downstairs to say goodbye to Ino. He pushed the door open into her lounge room.

"Were off In...oh" Naruto had walked in to the lounge and stood rooted to the spot. Scratching the back of his head embarrassed. Kiba and Ino were just as embarrassed being caught making out on her sofa, with her straddling him. Upon hearing Naruto she had quickly jumped off to the other side of the couch, but obviously not quick enough.

"Er we better go, see you around guys." Naruto quickly walked out with Hinata and walked slowly home.


End file.
